


On the edge

by JungHopie



Series: Youth [2]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS x BAP, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungHopie/pseuds/JungHopie
Summary: Yoongi is on the edge of the abyss and is about to fall into the unknown, desperate and longing to be able to give his heart and soul to the one he loves.[Sidefic of Fills me with hope]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the edge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282867) by Matsu__. 



> This fanfic is part of the longfic "Fills me with hope". If you read this without reading the longfic, you will not understand.  
> It should be read between Chapter 6 and 7, and only then will things make sense.  
> Longfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9502277

 

Yoongi walked down several streets that looked more like a labyrinth, were very narrow and dirty, had several entrances and exits, with several metal doors that housed clandestine gambling dens and drug outlets.

The periphery of Busan could be scary if Yoongi wasn't used to being there. He imagined Hoseok there and how he would feel frightened. Yoongi could not help but laugh while turned another street.

A few steps ahead, he saw who he was looking for. The person was talking to someone who seemed to thank him unceasingly.

_— Hey hyung!_

_— You are late. —_ Himchan said and patted the man with whom he was talking, telling him to leave. He did not wait for Yoongi to approach, turned his back on the green-haired boy, and followed to the end of the street. His social shoe sounded against the damp stone of the streets, he wore black from head to toe, and his expensive clothes made it very clear that no one should touch him.

Yoongi envied him.

He followed Himchan through the streets, diverting occasionally from some beggar or chemical dependent.

 _— Thank you for seeing me, hyung, I swear... —_ he shut up and widened his eyes when Himchan suddenly turned. Himchan's big hand went straight to Yoongi's neck and his back tapping against one of the metal doors made a hellish noise that was surely heard all over the neighborhood.

Yoongi grabbed Himchan's wrist, trying to breathe as the other stared at him with his eagle eyes.

 _— Stop calling me “hyung”. —_ Yoongi tried to speak, but he had no voice. _— You know what you're getting into, Min? Do you think this is an amusement park? Do you think it's a fun game?_

_— Hyung…_

Himchan pulled Yoongi, knocking him back against the door.

_— Are you prepared to humble yourself in front of him? Are you ready to lose all your dignity? Do you know he's going to kill your friend?_

Yoongi gasped for breath.

 _— I know… —_ Yoongi said in a whisper. He saw Himchan frowning, then he laughed, loosening Yoongi's neck who breathed again, pulling the air with some desperation.

 _— I see a lot of myself in you, Yoongi. —_ Himchan began to speak very quietly. _— You know that, maybe better than anyone else._

_— I know…_

_— You still want this? Do you know what he will ask for you?_

_— I can imagine..._

_— If you fail, you will die. If you say something wrong, you will die. If he doesn't like you, you will die._

_— You will not change anything…_

_— Jimin is your friend._

_— Are you worried about him? —_ Yoongi laughed, though he still looked startled. _— There's someone for whom I need to do this._

 _— Someone...? —_ Himchan frowned again, remembering the guy who had been with Jimin for the last few days. _— Who is he?_

_— He's not someone to worry about. Only someone who should be mine..._

_— And you're going to throw your whole life in the trash because of a person who does not even want you?_

_— You didn't do the same? —_ Himchan's eyes widened, and he move away. He stared at Yoongi for a while before turning his back on him, still looking shocked.

Yoongi continued to follow him in silence until they entered an alley and then through the back door of an establishment. It looked like a game house, the people in there behaved like savages, screamed like crazy and the place stank of alcohol and sweat.

The noise inside the gaming house slowed until the deep silence as Yoongi followed Himchan to the back of the room and everyone was staring at them. They down the stairs to the basement, where Himchan entered a room, leaving Yoongi outside in the hall. Yoongi felt his stomach flutter, he was anxious.

The door opened again and Himchan gave way, inviting Yoongi to enter. It was a dark, icy room, but not messy or dirty like Yoongi had imagined.

Bang kept something in a drawer, but he was looking at Yoongi.

 _— What you want? —_ Bang asked and Yoongi couldn't avoid to look at Himchan when he closed the door and remained close to it, like a bodyguard. _— Hey kid, I don't have all night. What you want?_

Yoongi stared at him, sighing deeply. It was hard to hold his gaze, but he did his best.

 _— I want to work for you. —_ Bang continued to stare at him for a while, then laughed, staring at Himchan.

 _— What is it? —_ Himchan did not answer, but he looked ashamed, though he still had a cold expression on his face. _— Get him out of here._

 _— What do you have to lose? —_ Yoongi spoke quickly when Himchan approached, grabbing him by the sleeve of his jacket. _— I'll not be just one more to die for you? I know you don't care about that._

Yongguk laughed again, raising his hand and Himchan stopped.

_— You think this is what? A daycare?_

_— No..._

_— I don't want you here. Go away while I'm in a good mood._

_— I'm his friend... Park Jimin._

_— And?_

_— I know he owes you a lot of money._

_— He and almost everyone in Busan._

_— I can get him._

_— I can too. What are you going to tell me? Do you know where he lives? Too bad, because I already know that. —_ Bang continued to stare at him. _— What can you really do for me?_

_— I… I can…_

Bang got up, pulling a gun from the waistband of his pants, then came up to Yoongi who was completely paralyzed, but unlike what he had thought, Bang held out the gun to him.

 _— Have you ever held one of these before? —_ Yoongi shook his head while he grabbed the gun. _— It's beautiful, right?_

 _— Yes... —_ Bang laughed mockingly.

 _— Kill him. —_ Yoongi's eyes widened when Bang pointed to Himchan, then turned to face him. Himchan who still held Yoongi's jackt seemed to be in shock facing his leader.

 _— Bang... —_ Himchan whispered, but Bang interrupted him, speaking to Yoongi again.

 _— You can't do it? You come here willing to kill a friend, but can even shot this guy? —_ Yoongi kept looking at Himchan, even though Himchan did not look away from Bang. Yoongi's hands shook so much he thought the gun would fall at any moment, but then he lifted it, pointing it at Himchan's forehead who stepped back, finally looking at him.

 _— I'm sorry... —_ his finger was on the trigger and he took a deep breath for many times. Himchan pressed his lips together, swallowing the tears, and his face was very pale. _— I'm really sorry..._

Yoongi closed his eyes before pulling the trigger and heard a snap, but it was not a shot. He opened his eyes again to see Himchan fall to his knees. There was no blood and Himchan was alive, but his trembling hands covered his forehead, he was completely in shock.

 _“A gun without bullets? Was it just a test?”_ Yoongi thought and he dropped the gun. He watched when Bang approached Himchan, running his hand through his hair and messing it up.

 _— It wasn't meant to be. —_ Bang said, leaving Himchan on the ground to approach Yoongi. _— Do you know where is Himchan's apartment?_

Yoongi looked at Himchan, who was still on his knees completely silent.

_— I know._

_— Come over there tomorrow, and I'll have an answer for you. —_ He patted Yoongi's cheek before leaving the room.

Himchan stood up, taking the gun off the floor and setting it on the table.

 _— I'm sorry... —_ Yoongi spoke softly, but Himchan did not look at him, still looking extremely shocked he leaving the room in complete silence.

**Author's Note:**

> You have already looked at the MV of "Skydive" right? This one here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VEZuvy0-cc
> 
> The streets described in this fanfic were basically the same as those that appear in the MV: http://i.imgur.com/TGxPOVC.jpg 
> 
> PS: The story between Himchan and Bang will be explained in another fanfic about their relationship. ♥  
> See you again in Fills me with hope ♥


End file.
